It's Always Okay
by kimsangraa
Summary: Tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah. / One-shot for HunHan.


disclaimer plot © kimsangraa  
Oh Sehun &amp; Luhan  
ficlet  
GS!Luhan, OOC, AU, etc  
**warn **sad ending, dldr, typo(s), weird, etc

-..-

Tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah.

-..-

Kalau saja Sehun bukan adik kelasnya, kalau saja Sehun bukan teman dekatnya, kalau saja dari awal ia _menolak_, tapi tunggu dulu saja, siapa yang bisa menolak Sehun?

("Aku Oh Sehun, mohon bantuannya," kata lelaki itu, dengan rambutnya yang coklat tua dengan sedikit poni miring, membungkuk di depan semua anggota ekstrakulikuler.)

Sehun adalah siswa asli Korea Selatan, tapi ia pindahan dari Amerika, maka kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya selalu bagus. Ia selalu mendapat nilai terbaik di mata pelajaran itu. Ia tidak selalu mendapat terbaik di olahraga, tapi setiap gerakannya di bidang itu menarik perhatian. Kebanyakan alasan mereka berkumpul di tempat duduk dekat lapangan pasti untuk melihat Sehun.

("Halo, _sunbae-deul_, apa kalian ada perlu di sini?" tanyanya, senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya ketika menyapa para perempuan yang berkumpul. / "Astaga, Sehun manis sekali." bisik salah satunya.)

Sehun juga bagus dalam memperkenalkan diri dengan orang lain, walaupun ia sedikit canggung, tapi bagi yang lain itu tidak menjadi masalah karena Sehun tampan dan baik. Ia pertama kali berkenalan dengan Luhan saat mereka tidak sengaja duduk bersebelahan saat kuliah umum untuk seluruh tingkat.

("_Sunbae_ bukan asli Korea? Namanya Luhan…" Sehun mengernyit, membaca nama yang ada di bagian depan buku catatan milik gadis itu. / "Aku dari China, nama asliku Xi Luhan," jawab Luhan.)

Impresi pertama Luhan pada Sehun justru malah mata dan alisnya yang 'menggemaskan'. Dua bagian tubuh itu bereaksi bagi semuanya. Saat ia tak berbicara, tapi terkejut, alisnya akan naik sedikit dan pupil matanya agak membesar. Memang agak menyeramkan kenapa Luhan bisa melihat sampai pupil.

("Aku Sehun, kelas sebelas-dua. Kalau _sunbae_?" / "Duabelas-satu." jawab Luhan, tetap singkat karena ia sendiri bingung mau menjawab apa lagi. Sehun mengangkat alis sekilas sembari mengangguk sebagai jawaban.)

Mata dan alisnya yang menggemaskan. Luhan mengaguminya juga, tak jauh beda dengan siswi lainnya. Ia menyelipkan helaian rambutnya di belakang telinga dan memandangi lengan Sehun yang tak jauh dari jarak pandangnya.

(Luhan merasa Sehun menatapnya lagi. Pemuda itu berkata, "Aku ikut ekstra bulutangkis, kalau _sunbae_?" / "Aku ikut keputrian," Luhan menjawab, bibirnya terasa kering karena suara Sehun terdengar lebih rendah agar rektor mereka tidak mendengar.)

Luhan kagum. Ia jatuh, jatuh, jatuh.

("Bagaimana jika bertukar nomor? Apa _sunbae _keberatan?" / "O-oh, tidak. Ini, tulis nomormu di sini," Luhan membuka ponselnya yang terkunci sandi, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sehun yang menunggu.)

Luhan jatuh, jatuh, dan kagum.

-..-

Tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah. ('Kan banyak juga yang kagum, atau justru langsung malah jatuh cinta, pada Sehun.)

-..-

Pesan-pesan dari Sehun mulai datang dua hari setelahnya. Awalnya memang hanya pesan biasa, tapi lama-kelamaan, tiba-tiba saja Luhan jadi tahu semua akun media sosial milik Sehun. Ia tak mencari, tapi tiba-tiba akun pemuda itu sudah ada di pandangannya. Mau bagaimana lagi? (_That was an excuse, eh_?)

(_**Sunbae! Annyong-haseyo**_**! **_**Jaljinaesseoyo**_**? (TvT) / **_**Geureom**_**, **_**jaljinaesseo**_**, Sehun-**_**ah **_**(y).**)

Dari akun-akun itu juga, Luhan akhirnya tahu Sehun sudah berulang kali diikuti oleh orang dari agensi hiburan, tapi pemuda itu bilang ia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Sudah banyak artis untuk dilihat, dan tak ada jaminan bahwa ia akan lebih baik dari mereka. Jadi Sehun pikir belajar di sekolah lebih baik.

(_**Sunbae, **_**aku bingung dengan trigonometri, apa kau bisa mengajariku?** / **Emm… aku juga agak lupa dengan itu, tapi akan kuusahakan. Kapan?**)

Luhan menyetujuinya, dan mengatakan trigonometri memang sedikit membingungkan. Mereka berakhir di perpustakaan, dengan kursi bersebelahan, juga bekas penghapus karet yang menghitam, ditambah lirikan tajam dari para gadis kelas sepuluh yang iri. (Luhan tidak peduli, untungnya ia adalah seorang senior.)

("Ooh, sekarang aku paham yang ini. Aku akan mencoba mengerjakan sisanya sendiri," kata Sehun, setelah mengernyit penuh usaha. / "Baguslah, aku bisa mengerjakan tugas mengarangku." kata Luhan, perasaan puas bersemayam di dirinya.)

Sehun benar-benar bisa untuk setelahnya. Luhan mengecek sisanya dan hasilnya betul semua. Pemuda itu meregangkan otot kedua lengannya dan menguap, lalu memerhatikan Luhan yang masih memutar-mutar pensil, bingung dengan tugasnya sendiri. Sehun minta ijin untuk keluar sebentar. Ia kembali dengan sekaleng soda dan sekaleng lemon dingin.

("Apa ketika dua orang yang saling berebut gurun itu sama dengan dua orang yang saling berebut kaleng kosong?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan menatapnya dan menggeleng. / "Tidak. Gurun bisa kau pakai sebagai wilayah kekuasaan, kaleng itu tidak." jawab gadis itu, rambutnya berdesir melewati bahu.)

Sehun menunggui sampai akhirnya Luhan selesai. Ternyata hujan musim gugur juga menemani mereka sejak tadi. Luhan memasukkan semua bukunya ke tas dan mencari payung, tapi nasib baik tidak menjumpainya. Payungnya tertinggal di tas yang satu. Sehun bertanya biasanya Luhan pulang dengan apa dan gadis itu menjawab dengan _subway_.

("Bagaimana jika kuantar dengan mobilku, _sunbae_?" tawar Sehun. Luhan membulatkan mata, tidak tahu kalau Sehun membawa mobil. / "Ti-tidak usah!" katanya, tidak bisa membayangkan ia hanya berdua saja dengan Sehun di mobil.)

Tapi nasibnya melompat jauh, menjadi lebih baik daripada saat ia membawa payung. Sehun memaksanya dan Luhan tak punya alasan untuk menolak, jadi ia berakhir dengan Sehun di sebelahnya yang berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan.

("Mau beli es krim dulu?" tawaran kedua Sehun datang. / "Heeeh? Es krim di hujan dingin begini?" suara Luhan terdengar aneh dan Sehun tertawa dengan matanya yang indah.)

Luhan jatuh, kagum, dan ingin memiliki.

-..-

Tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah. (Banyak yang merasa seperti itu kok, tidak hanya Luhan, 'kan.)

-..-

("Panggil aku Luhan saja," kata Luhan suatu hari, dan Sehun kaget. / "Bukankah tidak sopan?" tanyanya, tapi toh selanjutnya ia memanggil Luhan dengan 'Luhan' dan kadang-kadang Xiao Lu dengan pengucapan yang pas.)

Luhan pada suatu hari memutuskan untuk memberi Sehun sesuatu. Ia membuatkan _dubu tofu_ untuk pemuda itu dan berencana memberikannya sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Luhan berjalan sambil membawa bekalnya yang dibungkus dengan kain lalu ia melihat Sehun sedang bercanda dengan Krystal, gadis populer dari kelas sepuluh.

("Bukankah itu lucu? Hahahaha!" / "Benar, _Oppa_! Hahahaha!" balas Krystal dan Luhan membenci topik apapun itu yang sedang mereka bicarakan.)

Sipit, mata itu menyipit dengan bagusnya. Luhan tak sadar, kakinya melangkah, membaur di kerumunan siswa yang baru datang, menahan tangis. Menahan sakit yang merayap kuat di dadanya. Bekalnya berakhir masuk ke perutnya sendiri.

("Apa saya boleh ke ruang kesehatan? Kepala saya sakit." ujar Luhan pada guru di depan, setelah istirahat pertama. / "Oh, _geurae_, Luhan." Untungnya itu guru yang dekat dengan Luhan, Kwon Boa-_sonsaengnim_.)

Setelah sampai, Luhan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di salah satu tempat tidur. Ia merasa sedikit pening. Lalu pikirannya melayang pada Jung Krystal. Ia adalah adik dari Jessica, kelas duabelas-tiga. Jika Jessica tidak peduli dengan kepopuleran, maka adiknya justru berlawanan. Krystal suka kepopuleran. Krystal suka diperhatikan; dipuja karena apa yang membuatnya populer.

("Luhan, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Heechul-_ssaem_, berkepribadian 4D, guru ruang kesehatan itu. / "_Ne_, _Ssaem_. _Gwaenchanayo_." jawab Luhan, ia memejamkan matanya.)

Suara pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka, langkah kaki yang kelihatannya tegap terdengar.

("Lho, _Ssaem_, Luhan-_sunbae_ sakit apa?" suara Sehun. / "Katanya saat masuk tadi sih kepalanya sakit." jawab Heechul.)

Kelas sebelas sedang pelajaran olahraga, tadi Luhan sempat melihatnya karena hari ini giliran ia duduk dekat jendela. Jadi kenapa Sehun ke sini?

("Betisku luka, _Ssaem_." Kata Sehun. / "Ya sudah, obati sendiri. _Ethanol_ ada di rak kedua, plesternya ada di ketiga. Kapasnya ada di rak ketiga.")

Terdengar protesan dari Sehun, dan Luhan bersikeras memejamkan mata. _Jangan goyah_, katanya pada ide jangan-buka-matamu. Luhan dapat mendengar suara decitan rak, juga botol etanol yang ditaruh di atas meja. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengar pintu rak ditutup. Lalu langkah kaki yang tak jelas arahnya kemana.

("Cepat sembuh, Lu. Jangan lama-lama sakitnya." kata Sehun, di dekatnya. / "Hei, tidak sopan kau memanggil seniormu langsung nama." balas Heechul dan Sehun bilang bahwa Luhan sudah mengijinkannya.)

Tapi nyatanya Luhan membeku, tak bisa bergerak di kasurnya. Nafasnya tertahan, seiring langkah kaki Sehun menjauh darinya. Ia tak percaya, baru saja telapak tangan Sehun menyentuh dahinya.

Luhan jatuh, kagum, ingin memiliki, dan ingin _di_miliki.

-..-

Tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah. (Oi, masih baaaanyak yang punya rasa sama dengan Luhan.)

-..-

Kali ini, setelah sekian kali latihan di depan cermin, akhirnya Luhan sanggup membawa bekal untuk Sehun lagi ke sekolah. Ia hampir memedulikan Jung Krystal yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran tentang apa yang dibawa, tapi untungnya teriakan Sehun mengabaikan semuanya.

("Aku kasihan melihatmu selalu jajan, jadi karena ini juga sedang festival, kubuatkan saja bekal." kata Luhan, matanya beralih pada kertas warna-warni yang menjadi hiasan atap-atap. / "Terimakasih, _Sunbae_!" balas lelaki itu. Luhan tak ingin berharap tapi binar mata Sehun membuatnya terlena.)

Luhan berjalan keluar sembari menjaga ekspresi wajahnya. Ia _hanyalah_ seorang kakak kelas yang peduli dengan adik kelasnya. Ia _hanyalah_ kakak kelas (_yangterjatuhdalampesonaSehun_). Ia bodoh, bohong, bodoh, tapi terbuai juga. Tangannya terayun mengikuti langkah, lalu dalam sekejap sudah ada dalam genggaman hangat seseorang. Luhan menoleh ke belakang, alisnya mengkurva kernyit. Ekspresi wajah Krystal mengganggunya.

("Luhan-_sunbae_, _jwesonghamnida_, tapi apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun?" tanya gadis naif itu. / "Aku? Kau tanya begitu? Apa kau tidak bisa lihat, aku dan Sehun hanyalah sebatas _sunbae-hoobae_." jawab Luhan, lalu genggaman tangan Krystal terlepas dan ekspresinya terlihat lega. Luhan benci itu.)

Krystal melangkah pergi, tanpa mengucapkan patahan apapun. Rambutnya bergoyang mengikuti tapaknya dan kejadian yang barusan terulang lagi, hanya kali ini Luhan yang merelakan tangannya menggenggam pergelangan berhias gelang milik Krystal.

("Apa kau tidak suka jika ada orang mendekati Sehun?" tanya Luhan, intonasinya dibuat seringan mungkin. / "Aku tidak suka, karena aku takut acara pendekatanku akan rusak gara-gara orang itu." jawab Krystal, percaya dirinya tak dapat dikalahkan.)

Luhan menahan nafas, lalu bergumam dan melepas pergelangan Krystal. Ia berwajah se-bi-a-sa mungkin dan kakinya berputar untuk kembali ke kelas, tak memedulikan Krystal (_yangmenyebalkan_) itu lagi.

Luhan jatuh, kagum, ingin memiliki, dan ingin dimiliki, juga ingin membenci.

-..-

Tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah. (Toh ada gadis yang lebih ekstrim darinya.)

-..-

Sehun datang setelahnya, ke perpustakaan, sembari menghempaskan tas di kursi dan wajahnya tampak sedikit lebih bahagia dari biasanya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, entah karena apa, tapi sikapnya itu tak membuat Luhan berpaling dari tugas kimianya.

("Luhan, kurasa, aku sedang menyukai seseorang." kata Sehun, dan bolpoin Luhan terhenti di udara. / "Benarkah?" katanya, menahan suara agar tidak bergetar, dan membiarkan harapannya terjun bebas siap memecah keping.)

Sehun cerita, ada seorang gadis yang merupakan adik kelas yang sudah lama ia perhatikan. Gadis itu menarik, merupakan _ulzzang_, dan tubuhnya tinggi. Pipinya agak berisi, dan matanya berbinar-binar seperti selalu antusias. Suaranya merdu dan Sehun bisa dibuat terdiam karenanya.

("Siapa?" bisik Luhan, berniat tidak mengeksplorasi getar dalam suaranya. Sehun berdeham. / "Bae Suzy, sepuluh-tiga." katanya, lalu suasana hening. Luhan merasa ia jatuh tertatih.)

Ia jatuh tertatih, lalu Krystal akan membeku di tempat, bukan begitu? Karena ternyata, Sehun _tak_ _menyukai_ dua dari mereka. Sehun punya pilihan, dan seharusnya memang begitu. Seharusnya Luhan sudah mengira dari awal, menghindar dari awal. Spiral mewarnai otaknya yang tak tentu.

("Ia bisa membuatmu terdiam?" tanya Luhan. / "Yap. Kau pasti tahu siapa ia. Cantik, 'kan, orangnya.")

Dasar payah. Luhan memejamkan mata, lelah dengan semuanya. Mungkin ia dan Krystal harus berbaikan dan menangis berdua di undakan. Mereka hanyalah sejumput ketidakberuntungan.

("Sehun," / "Ya?")

Luhan berdiri, mengemasi barang-barangnya, meninggalkan rasa penasaran di binar mata Sehun karena bahkan acara belajar bersama mereka yang tak berdasar itu belum dimulai. Sehun belum mengeluarkan buku, ia belum mengeluh. Kenapa Luhan sudah berdiri? Sekarang gadis itu malah menghela nafas, wajahnya tertunduk sehingga poni menutupi sebagiannya.

("Aku menyukaimu, sudah dari lama.")

Lagi.

("Aku tahu, ada kemungkinan kau menganggapku hanyalah sebagian dari penggemarmu, tapi aku menyukaimu.")

Lagi.

("Maaf, sudah mempunyai perasaan ini dari lama. Maafkan aku. Aku tak berani berkata, bahkan begini saja aku tidak percaya bahwa aku sudah mengaku.)

Luhan mengangkat tasnya dari meja perpustakaan, lalu menatap Sehun. Pemuda itu terkejut, mata Luhan sudah basah. Bendungannya sudah rusak, air bersimbah di pipinya dan memerahkan segalanya. _Betapa cantiknya, betapa memesonanya_.

("Lihat, aku juga… sehebat—Suzy… Aku bisa membuatmu—_hiks_—terdiam… Maaf, Sehun, maaf.)

Lalu ia tertatih berlari, menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan. Pintu yang akan memisahkannya dengan Sehun hingga waktu memulihkan kepingan hatinya yang _sudah _rata dengan tanah.

**Oh Sehun**

_Delete_ _all contact? Yes._

**Sehun**. tag1, tag2, tag3, tag4, tag5, his-birthday, his-socmed-dp, his—

_Delete all photos? Yes_.

**Sehun**. his crush.

_Delete? Yes. _**_Pip pip!_**_ There is an error in system. This action cannot be done unless you delete your own crush to him_.

-..-

Tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah.

-..-

**END**

* * *

Halo, halo.

Wah sudah lama nggak kesini lagi. Maafkan sayaa huhu.

Lalu, maafkan jika ff ini suck banget, udah lama nggak nulis. Sad ending pula. Ada yang mau minta sequel? Wkwkwk.


End file.
